


Chemical Reactions

by Cameo (CameoSF)



Category: seaQuest
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CameoSF/pseuds/Cameo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Lucas's experiments goes wrong... or does it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemical Reactions

Lucas Wolenczak had his music blaring, an original piece he was editing in his head as it played. He had a jar of M&M's on his desk (possibly dinner), and a couple bottles of soda at hand. He had three different experiments going on, and was just congratulating himself on his multi-tasking abilities when he realized he didn't know which one he'd just added the hydrotherachlorothyaparazide to.

The beaker on his left was boiling; the one on his right was steaming. The one in the middle had been simmering idly the last time he checked it, but as he watched, the blue liquid inside turned white, glowed, then shot up into the air in a truly remarkable geyser. It reached the ceiling of his cabin, seemed to bounce off the metal without leaving a stain, and showered back down directly onto him. All in the time it took him to remember why he wasn't supposed to be doing experiments in the cabin to begin with.

The mess in the room was minimal, thanks to the geyser's uncanny aim. Lucas expected to be drenched, but once the surprise had worn off, he realized the substance covering him was dry and powdery.

"Huh," he said aloud, dusting himself off. The translucent powder clung to his clothes, so he changed into another pair of jeans and a baseball shirt, setting aside the soiled set to be examined later. He didn't know what the powder consisted of, but it fortunately seemed to have no deleterious effect on his skin. Or the ceiling, the desk, or the dust cloth he used to wipe up the residue.

Deciding it was time to get out of the cabin (and pretend he hadn't been doing anything he shouldn't), he shut down his other experiments and went to visit Darwin in the moon-pool. He didn't pass anyone along the way: the seaQuest was in dock while Captain Bridger attended a conference in New Cape City, and most of the crew had taken shore-leave. That included Piccolo, or else Lucas wouldn't have been getting creative with chemicals in the cabin they shared (the last time he'd blown something up, Piccolo had retaliated by telling the entire crew that he snored - which he didn't. He knew Piccolo was not beyond making up an even more embarrassing lie if provoked).

In any case, Darwin was happy to see him. They cavorted for an hour or so while Lucas explained to the dolphin what humans did on shore-leave. Darwin did not seem impressed. As Lucas was saying good-bye however, Darwin made an unusually rude sound, one Lucas hadn't heard before.

"Lucas smells funny," Darwin's translator announced.

"Thanks a lot," Lucas said. "Funny how?"

"Funny."

Lucas sniffed himself, but didn't detect any difference from his normal scent. "Sorry, Fish-face. I'll shower before I come again."

He swung by the mess hall and grabbed some real food (pizza) and ate it while wandering back to his cabin. Along the way he noticed that various crew members had returned to the boat for the evening, including, as it turned out, Piccolo. The latter was sprawled on his lower bunk reading something inside a brown paper wrapper.

"What you been up to?" he greeted Lucas. "It's too clean in here. You blow something up again?"

"What about you? Reading gay porn again?" Lucas replied with a smirk, closing himself in the head while Piccolo spluttered. When he came out drying his hair with a towel, the wrapper was gone and the girlie magazine was on display for all to see.

"Wise-ass," Tony muttered. He seemed ready to leave it at that, but when Lucas went closer, he frowned. "You wearing some new cologne?"

"No, I just showered."

"Well, you missed a spot." He resumed reading his magazine.

Lucas put on a pair of sweatpants to sleep in and started to climb onto the upper bunk, figuring Tony was just offering his usual automatic insults. He was bewildered to find himself yanked off the mattress before he'd even gotten completely onto it, and down on top of this roommate.

"What the--"

"You smell good," Piccolo told him, rubbing his face against Lucas's bare chest. His hands were roaming all sorts of places they shouldn't be. "You feel good."

"Are you out of your mind?" Lucas squirmed free and back onto his feet. "Is this some kind of joke?"

Tony stood up and reached for him again, his face perfectly serious - in fact somewhat lascivious. "Come here."

"Forget that!" Lucas dodged the other and left his cabin at a run, hoping Piccolo wouldn't come after him, and that if he did, it would be to apologize. And that he would take the time to put on some pants.

He had no particular destination in mind. When he spotted Jim Brody ahead of him in the corridor, apparently just back from leave, Lucas slowed down. He didn't know the lieutenant very well, and didn't relish having to explain why he was running through the ship somewhat damp and in his sleepwear.

"Welcome back," he said lamely when Brody paused to stare.

"Are you all right, Lucas?" the latter asked. He set down his duffel and leaned closer, sniffing. "You seem upset."

"No, I just--"

Lucas yelped when Brody suddenly grabbed him by both arms and pulled him into a deep-throated kiss. The older man had obviously had a lot of practice, and it took Lucas a few minutes to regain enough wits to shove him away.

"What the--?" he cried breathlessly.

"Hands off!" Tony yelled from down the corridor. Brody turned to glare at him, which allowed Lucas a chance to take off in the other direction.

This time he made a beeline for the bridge, knowing Commander Ford would be there and that he would put an end to this insanity. When he arrived, he discovered that Tim O'Neill and Miguel Ortiz were also back from leave, and all three turned to gape at the newcomer. Ford stepped forward with a scowl.

"You'd better have a good reason for appearing on the bridge in this manner," he said. Lucas ducked behind him, figuring his reason would be apparent in a minute. It was: both Piccolo and Brody charged through the doorway, bumping shoulders in their eagerness to reach Lucas. They halted in front of Ford, panting. "What is the meaning of this, Gentlemen?"

Lucas would have waited quietly for their answer, but the sensation of a hand groping his butt made him jump and squeal. Ortiz took advantage of his surprise to slip both arms around him, that same bold hand now sliding down the front of Lucas's pants. Ordinarily Lucas might have taken a moment to enjoy the contact, but shock made him struggle free and turn to stare at the communications officer. Ortiz wasn't fazed; he tried to pull Lucas back within his clutches, only to be pushed aside by Brody, who locked one arm possessively around Lucas's neck. This lasted all of five seconds before Piccolo grabbed Lucas around the waist and pulled him free. Of course he then tried to nuzzle Lucas, so it couldn't really be considered an improvement.

"What the--" Ford exclaimed, as Ortiz tackled Brody in a flying leap. Both went down. O'Neill took the opportunity to creep up behind Lucas and lick his ear, which didn't set well with Piccolo, who punched him in the face, sending O’Neill’s glasses flying. Before anyone else could grab for him, Lucas dashed back to Commander Ford's side.

"I don't know what’s happening!" he gasped. "They've all gone crazy!"

Ford forced his gaze away from his crew - who were mostly on the floor by this point. He gave Lucas a double-take, then placed one hand on the nape of his neck, pulling him close. "Yes, they have, because you're mine."

"What?"

"No, he's not! I saw him first!" Piccolo shouted, abandoning O'Neill to launch himself at Ford. The commander was a better fighter and managed to repel the young ensign, but all three lieutenants followed suit. Lucas found himself unhanded for the first time simply because his four assailants were engaged in a knock-down drag out battle.

"What's going on?" a new voice inquired. Dagwood, walking in on the melee, was large enough to separate the combatants, so Lucas turned to him in relief.

"Dagwood, they've gone nuts," he complained. "Can you stop them from fighting?"

The over-grown GELF studied the crew, his head cocked. "What are they fighting about?"

"Me."

"You?" Dagwood sounded even more confused than usual, until he got close to Lucas. Without further discussion he picked his friend up and threw him casually over one enormous shoulder. "You."

"No way!" Lucas hollered. That didn't deter Dagwood, but it got the attention of the others, who tore themselves apart in order to prevent him from carrying Lucas off the bridge. They barred his way, but none of them was willing to challenge him individually. For a long moment there was stalemate. Even Lucas stopped kicking and wriggling in order to catch his breath.

"What the blue blazes is going on here?"

They all turned at the calm but stern question - except Lucas, whose butt was pointed the right way, but whose head was dangling down Dagwood's back. Captain Bridger stood in the doorway, in full dress uniform, his expression one of disbelief. "Commander Ford, report please."

"Sir." Ford straightened immediately. "Sir… I'm not sure."

"Dagwood, set Lucas down."

The GELF shook his head. "No, sir. Lucas is mine."

"He's mine!" Piccolo insisted. "I saw him first!"

"And lost him first," Brody reminded him. "He's mine."

Bridger waited for Ortiz and O'Neill to add their claims; to his amazement, it was Ford who chimed in, "I outrank you both. He's mine."

"Lucas?" The captain's tone was deceptively mild. Dagwood obligingly turned around so Lucas could see Bridger's face by craning his neck. "Can you explain any of this?"

"No, sir," Lucas said quickly.

"Are you sure?"

If asked, Lucas would have attributed the rush of blood to his face to his undignified position, but he could tell Bridger assumed it was a tell-tale blush. "Maybe if I was upright." He kneed Dagwood in the gut for punctuation.

"Dagwood, if you please."

The GELF set him on his feet, but kept Lucas pinned to his broad chest. Ford, Piccolo, Brody, Ortiz and O'Neill all moved in closer.

"It was an accident," Lucas began, eyeing them nervously. He sheepishly explained his mistake earlier that evening, glossing over the fact he'd been mixing three formulas at once. His best guess was that whatever substance he'd created acted as an extremely strong pheromone when activated by water. Its effects were rapid, indiscriminate, and potent enough to override the affected subjects’ better judgment. Rather a marketable item, now that he had time to think about it.

Bridger was not amused.

"Gentlemen," he said to his amorous crew. "You are relieved of duty for the next half hour. Go to your cabins and take cold showers. Do not return until you feel you can control yourselves."

"Who gets Lucas?" Ford asked, winning an incredulous look from both his captain and the young man in question.

"None of you get Lucas," Bridger declared. He raised a hand to stop their protests. "Lucas, you are not only taking a cold shower, you are rubbing yourself down with alcohol and incinerating the clothes you're wearing. You are then returning to Med-bay any scientific equipment you might have stashed in your cabin. If I hear of you performing any more unauthorized experiments, your punishment will fit the crime."

Lucas grimaced to imagine what that might mean. He eluded Dagwood's grasp and retreated to the far end of the bridge until his would-be suitors had left the area and only Bridger remained behind. Once they were alone, the captain's annoyance receded a bit.

"Did any of them hurt you?" he asked.

"No." Lucas almost added, "Although Brody is one heck of a kisser", but he could guess what Bridger's response would be. "I'm okay."

"I can't leave you alone for a minute, can I?"

"No, sir."

"Just go do as I said. I'll be waiting for you in my cabin." Bridger caught him as he tried to slip past. Sniffing Lucas curiously, he leaned in to kiss him on the lips. "And if any of them lays a hand on you again, feel free to tell them you're mine."

Lucas grinned. "Yes, sir."

He left the bridge, amazed that he'd been let off so easy. On the other hand, Bridger might be saving his real reprimand for private. Anticipating what it would be, Lucas decided it couldn't hurt to take along a bit of the mystery substance. Good thing he still had some on his other contaminated clothing - back in the cabin with Piccolo.

Snickering, Lucas slowed his pace. If Piccolo happened to come out of the shower while Lucas was there, they might be in for a replay of that evening's bizarre activities. And that just might prompt the captain to let Lucas move out of the cramped cabin he shared with Piccolo and into his own more spacious quarters.

In Lucas's opinion, this whole chain of events had become a win-win situation.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
